Breakfast For Two
by KurohanaMaoi
Summary: Well, it seems like Gilbert has crashed at Matthew house for the night.  In the morning, he finds him and makes the both of them some pancakes...Matthew gets a bit sticky with some syrup...yum.


Breakfast For Two

Matthew was sleeping soundly in his bed, a peaceful look on his face as he slept. Kumajiro was laying beside him, lightly snoring, just as peaceful looking as Matthew. The sun had risen, shining right on Matthew, making his nose crinkle when the sudden light hit his eyelids. His eyes fluttered open, sitting up in his bed. He slid out of bed, letting Kumajiro sleep in for a bit before waking him. He changed out of white undershirt and threw on his red sweater with the white maple leaf and a pair of brown pants. He put his glasses on that were in his glasses case. Kumajiro was still sleeping away, dreaming his dreams and lightly snoring along the way, so Matthew decided to let his little polar bear stay.

Matthew quietly stepped down the stairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. As Matthew walked past his living room, he noticed another being's presence. ' Was it a burglar? Was it some psychopath killer coming to assassinate him?' he thought nervously to himself, grabbing a hockey stick just in case whoever was in that room was going to attack the poor man. Loud snoring came from behind Matthew's small couch, which sort of made Matthew rethink his suspicion. " W-who's there?" Matthew barely asked above a whisper, still scared out of his wits. The person did not wake, still snoring away.

Matthew, with the hockey stick in hand, quietly tiptoed over to behind the couch where the intruder was sleeping. He saw the short grayish-white hair and immediately knew who it was. Matthew sighed of relief, glad it wasn't some burglar or psychopath killer coming to assassinate him. ' Should I wake Gilbert? Or let him sleep?' Matthew debated with himself, deciding it was best to wake him so he could go home. ' Why ever would he sleep on the floor and at least not the couch? Or at least last night tell me he was coming over so that I knew that I had a guest?' he thought and thought, bending down to tap Gilbert on the shoulder. " Gilbert? Wake up, it's morning time," Canada said lightly, shaking the other man. Gilbert still didn't wake.

" Mm...Cana...da...mmmn...," Gilbert mumbled in his sleep. A light pink blush spread across Matthew's face. ' H-he was dreaming about...me?' Matthew thought, the blush getting brighter and brighter by the second. He was about as red as his sweater! He gulped, pushing the thought of Gilbert dreaming about him back. He shook Gilbert, harder this time. Gilbert opened his eyes, staring up at Matthew. " Good morning, Canada," Gilbert said, yawning a bit. He sat up, back facing Matthew. He turned his body so he would face him. Gilbert sat with his legs cross-legged, while Matthew sat on his legs.

" G-good morning, Prussia," Matthew greeted him, still a bit pink in the face. He looked down, the thought returning. He tried suppressing it, but that would only work for another few minutes. He did his best though. " Um...may I ask um, why are you here?" Matthew questioned him, still looking down at his hands.

" Kesesese, I just thought I'd hang out with you!" Gilbert explained, even though it was a fib. It was a fib, but it was quite believable and Matthew seemed to believe it. Truth was, Gilbert was drunk off his ass, stumbled into Matthew's house and passed out behind the couch. Matthew nodded, a bit shocked that someone wanted to hang out with him. Most of the time, people forgot about him or who he was! Though, Gilbert always did seem to remember him...

" O-okay, I'll go make us some breakfast. Do you like pancakes?" Matthew asked, standing up from his position on the floor. Matthew hoped that Gilbert liked pancakes, pancakes was Matthew's favorite. He would of course make something else if Gilbert said no, though Matthew would be disappointed.

" Yeah, I like pancakes," Gilbert said, thinking about his answer before answering. Matthew walked into the kitchen and got out all he needed to make the pancakes. Gilbert followed him and watched Matthew's every move.

" G-Gilbert...you don't need to follow me," Matthew said nervously as he turned on his grittle. Gilbert didn't stop, even though Matthew didn't like it. Matthew simply sighed, letting it go. Matthew slapped on some batter on the grittle, listening for the sizzle he loved. He smelled the vanilla he put in the pancake batter, loving every bit of the smell. Ah, how he loved pancakes. Gilbert watched closely, smelling the vanilla too, and liking the smell as well as Matthew.

Once Matthew had made enough pancakes for the both of them, and some for Kumajiro when he awoke, he set the table with maple syrup in the middle of it all. He looked at his work, the pancakes, setting the table, and admired it. Matthew set the freshly made pancakes where it was assessable for them to reach and both Matthew and Gilbert sat down in the nice, wooden chairs. They sat right by each other, so it was easier to gossip and reminisce to each other. They each grabbed out two of the pancakes, put a little bit of butter on top of them, and some maple syrup. Maple syrup was another thing Matthew absolutely loved.

" Hey Mattie, can you pour me some syrup?" Gilbert asked, throwing an arm around Matthew. Matthew blushed bright pink, not used to Gilbert calling him 'Mattie' or putting an arm around him. Matthew grabbed the maple syrup, hands shaking a little bit when he went to pour it on his pancakes. Matthew poured way too much, but Gilbert didn't mind.

" S-sorry, I poured a lot, didn't I?" Matthew asked Gilbert, frowning and looking down at Gilbert's plate. Matthew practically drowned Gilbert's pancakes.

" Nah, don't worry about it! Maple syrup is awesome," Gilbert replied, not bothered one bit. Gilbert put his arm around Matthew once more. " Isn't that right, Mattie?" Gilbert asked him.

" Uh...yeah, that's right, eheheh...," Matthew reassured him weakly. The two continued to eat their pancakes peacefully, enjoying each others company. Matthew got a bit of syrup on his cheek, close to his lips. Matthew just barely reached his napkin when Prussia licked it off. Matthew turned many shades of scarlet, nearly passing out.

" You okay there? You had some maple syrup on your cheek so I licked it off...," Gilbert explained when he saw his very red friend.

" I was going to get it!" Matthew exclaimed, a bit outraged and very embarrassed by Gilbert's actions. 'I guess I shouldn't be mad at him...' Matthew thought to himself, thinking it through. Like he said, all he did was lick off some maple syrup. " It's fine, thanks," Matthew said after a bit of silence that struck the air.

" Good, because it was awesome~," Gilbert laughed, patting Matthew hard on the back. Gilbert kissed his cheek, right where the maple syrup was. " Oh, you had a little bit more syrup there~" Gilbert said, tasting it. Matthew's face turned twice as red this time, if that was possible.


End file.
